Wireless network access is becoming increasingly common at merchant locations and public facilities. Many coffee shops, book stores, libraries, airports, and the like, provide wireless network access to their customers and/or facility users. Anyone with a laptop or hand held computer, personal digital assistant, or the like can have Internet access by completing a registration process that establishes communication between their device and the wireless network. Sometimes, however, the registration process may be intrusive.
Especially where access is not free, network users must provide extremely personal information to obtain access to such services. Many users are not comfortable providing credit card numbers, and the like to open networks. Others desire complete anonymity with respect to their activities on the Internet. Further, merchants desire to increase their customer loyalty and the profits they derive from providing services such as wireless network access to their customers. Thus, systems and methods are needed that improve the process by which customers access wireless networks at merchant locations and public facilities.